character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pringer X (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Pringer Xs are made by several methods like when several Prinnies who have mastered the art of fighting fuse to become a powerful being or when Rasho, the Prinny Chief who had procured the Prime Sardine-wich that Mr. Kaideara had used for Pringer X's base. Then Mao, with his 1.8 billion EQ, drafted the blueprints, and the mechanical genius Jennifer headed the engineering process. Aramis, considered to be the Netherworld's greatest zombie craftsman, transferred Baal's soul into Rasho. The former Exorcist-turned-Overlord Priere created the chant to make the vessel move. The most beautiful and evil witch Marjoly glanced at Aramis, verbalising his cuteness. Even Zetta, the most badass Sacred Tome, had lent his support to the project. However, soon after the completion of Pringer X, the group had lost their control over him thus rendering him useless to them, this Pringer was later dealt with by Adell and Rozalin. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Pringer X Origin: Disgaea 1: Hour of Darkness Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Robotised Prinny Powers and Abilities: |-|Pringer X=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization (Full), Energy Projection, Destruction, Power Nullification |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(The Disgaea 2 version of Pringer X has Baal's soul in it, Fought against people like Laharl and Valvatorez, Was considered a dangerous being by Etna) ' '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Fought evenly with Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can take hits from Valvatorez, Etna and Laharl) Stamina: Infinite (Is a robot and cannot get tired) Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown (Has shown the ability to think but it is unknown how smart it is) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that Pringer X can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Prinny Rush: '''Pringer X fires off slash waves from his hands at the enemy. ** '''Prinny Destroy: '''Pringer X creates a ball of energy that it throws at the enemy. ** '''Pringer Beam X: '''Pringer X fires a laser beam that creates an explosion that goes past the moon. * '''Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities that Pringer X can equip to gain new abilities and resistances. ** Pringer Protection: Pringer Protection is a Unique Evility which nullifies the damage and effects of the first attack that hits Pringer X. * Innocents: Innocents are the living buff that lives in items, weapons and armour, they give the wielder of the item buff, abilities and resistances. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1